The Potter Family Photo Album
by Dragonrider47
Summary: The title says it all. Harry has the life he's always wanted, a beautiful wife, wonderful children, loyal friends, and it is all displayed before him in a form of a book.


Me: You know how it goes; I do not own anything about Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling, I'm just a fan writing this for fun, blah, blah, blah.

It doesn't actually say how old they are, so I'll leave that to your imaginations, and Sirius, Dumbledore and Remus aren't dead.

Beau is pronounced like, bow.

So, on with the story, uh, fanfic thingy.

The Potter Family Photo Album 

A five-year-old boy with jet-black hair zoomed around the lounge room, jumping from the couch and pretending to stab his identical twin brother with his fake pirate sword.

The other boy laughed, and they continued to swipe and stab at each other.

"Beau! Alex! What are you two doing in there?"

Came the voice of the boys' mother from the garden.

The twins glanced at each other.

"Nothing mum!" They both yelled out at the same time.

Alex tackled Beau onto the floor, where they playfully wrestled, laughing and shouting things like, "Arrrrrrr," and "I'll make ye walk the plank."

All the while, the twins' father watched them from the top of the stairs.

'How nice it would have been to have a childhood like they have,' Harry Potter thought to himself. 'Someone to muck around with, a welcoming home and a caring mother.'

The wrestling boys came crashing into the lounge room wall and the shelf above them shook. Valuable ornaments teetered on the edge. The boys put their arms over their heads, waiting for the crash.

The things on the shelf tumbled down.

"IMMOBILISE!" Shouted Harry, whipping his wand out and jumping down the stairs.

The vases, books and other objects stopped falling and floated around in mid-air above the boys' heads.

"DAD!" The twins shouted, running up to him and wrapping their little arms around his legs. They looked up at him innocently with their big emerald green eyes.

'You can't help but give into them, the little devils.'

Harry sighed, ruffled their hair and said, "go on you two, go tidy your room."

"But, dad!" said Alex. "It was Beau's fault!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Do you two want me to go and tell mum?" Harry asked questioningly.

A look of mock horror spread across their faces, and they went screaming up the stairs.

He just chuckled to himself, and watched with loving eyes as Beau and Alex once again started wrestling in the upstairs hallway shouting,

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"  
"WAS NOT!"

Rolling his eyes, he broke the spell over the ornaments and the bits and pieces fell gently to the ground.

…

As he put the last thing back onto the shelf, he took a brief moment to look at it.

It was a beautiful, crimson red leather book. And in large, swirling gold letters, was The Potter Family Photo Album.

He smiled, as he ran his fingers over the delicately written title.

Harry gently flipped the cover over and saw a simple bordered picture of him as a baby, with his mum and dad staring back up at him. It was one of the pictures that were from the book Hagrid gave him at the end of his first year.

Tucking the book under his arm, Harry walked out the back door and into the garden.

…

In amongst the beautiful flowers and plants, was a swinging chair. And sitting in it was a beautiful woman, roughly the same age as Harry. Her curly, chestnut brown hair billowing in the warm spring breeze.

Harry put the book down, from her back he wrapped his arms around her neck and gave planted a kiss on his wife's temple.

Hermione Granger smiled, turned her head and gave her husband a small kiss on his cheek.

Harry walked around, picked up the book and sat down next to her on the swing.

Hermione spotted the book in his hands, "what's that, love?"

"The family album," He replied, as Hermione snuggled in against him. "I thought we could look at it together."

She nodded in agreement.

Harry flipped over the cover again to the picture he was looking at before. She looked at it thoughtfully for a while, then said,

"You look so happy, Harry." Hermione beamed up at him.

"Yeah, but I'm happy now too," he replied, giving his wife a kiss on the lips.

He flipped the page, to see an eleven-year-old Harry, Ron and Hermione waving at him. The innocence of youth clearly seen on their little faces.

Hermione laughed, "look at my hair!" she exclaimed. "It's so bushy!"

Harry could only laugh. He loved her hair. To him, that bushy mangle was a part of Hermione and he wouldn't have her any other way.

The young Hermione gave her two best friends one of her well-known bone-crushing hugs, that left the photo Harry blushing and staring at his shoes.

"Oh, look at you! Your so cute!" His wife said, giggling.

"I am not cute, I am just… um… very, very handsome. Can't keep the girls off of me, can I?" He winked at her.

She just stared at him, then bust out laughing.

"You wish!" She joked. "Oh, it's ok, I still love you." She said when she saw his pretend hurt expression.

"As long as you do, then nothing else matters."

…

On the next page were a few article clippings. One, he was surprised to see, was the article from when he was in the fourth year, about how he had 'at last found love at Hogwarts', and was 'rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty muggle-born girl'.

Harry glanced sideways at Hermione and gave her a questioning look.

"What?" she said defiantly. "It turned out to be true didn't it?"

"Of course, dear."

Harry thought back to the day he fell in love. Even though it was so long ago, he remembered it like it was yesterday.

It was the moment he watched in awe as Hermione Jane Granger, his best friend, shyly glide down the stairs, her Yule Ball dress flowing around her, her chocolate brown eyes shining at him with happi

His heart skipped a beat, or two. He stood there gaping at the beautiful girl standing before him. At that moment nothing else mattered, not the Tri-Wizard Tournament, not Voldemort, or the mysterious golden egg.

It was all forgotten.

Of course at the time he didn't realise he was in love, he was fourteen. But as he became older, he also became aware of his feelings.

It was this discovered love for Hermione that saved the world. It was how he defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's hand waving in front of his face.

"Harry? Hello?" She looked at him inquiringly.

"Huh?"

She giggled. "Sorry, I was just… thinking." He said absentmindedly.

"You really shouldn't do that you know. Some one could get seriously hurt!" She said cheekily.

"Hey!"

He launched a tickle attack on her. She rolled back onto the swinging chair, trying to fight Harry off. My more she fought, the more tickled her.

"S-s-stop!" "S-s-stop!" she squealed between laughs.

He chuckled and gave in, only because he couldn't do anything against his wife's will.

"I'll get you back for that Mr. Potter!" she stated when her breath returned.

"Ooooooh, I'm so scared!" He joked.

After all these years they both had managed to be the same wild, younger selves they use to be.

…

"Mummy! Daddy!" came an excited cry from out in the garden. A little girl of roughly 2 years, with emerald eyes and short brown hair, came bounding through the flowers.

The youngest child of Harry and Hermione Potter leapt up onto her mother's lap.

She picked the album up in her tiny little hands and pushed it against Harry's chest.

"Book! Book!" she cried happily, jumping up and down.

Harry gladly obliged her request by opening the book and placing it over the little girl's legs, of whom was now seated in between Harry and Hermione.

Little Amelia was so young, but she already loved books, a characteristic she had inherited from Hermione.

Amelia flipped the book's page over with ease, as Hermione twirled the little girl's hair in her fingers absentmindedly.

On the page were many moving photos of Harry and Hermione's wedding.

It was a beautiful wedding; held on a beach with white sand, palm trees and a crystal blue ocean. White frangipani flowers and rose petals flittered down magically from the sky.

Hermione had worn a beautiful white sleeveless wedding gown, the silky dress fluttering slightly in the tropical breeze.

Harry was in his best tuxedo, that matched perfectly with Hermione's dress.

In one of the photo's it showed Harry and Hermione kissing under the beautify decorated arch. Harry's best man, Ron, could also be seen, smiling at the happiness of his two best friends.

Another showed the bride and groom, with their friends and family. Hermione's parents were there, Jane and Declan Granger, Ron and the Weasleys, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore and their schoolmates.

'She gave me more than I could ever ask for,' Harry thought, staring appreciatively at a photo Hermione, who was dancing with her new husband, a smile never leaving her face.

'She made me the happiest man alive that day.'

…

Amelia pointed her little index finger at a photo Hermione, "Mummy." She stated matter-of-factly.

'Yep, she's definitely taken after Hermione,' he thought, smiling to himself.

"Daddy," his daughter said, now pointing to Harry.

"Uncy Won, Gwandma, Gwandpa, bumbledore!"

"That's right sweety," Hermione said lovingly to her daughter, as Amelia giggled and clapped her hands in delight.

Harry made a move to turn the page, but was stopped by Amelia's tiny hand over his own.

"No!" She said and stared up at him with an adorable look on her petite face that Harry took as a frown.

He laughed and put his hands up in surrender. He gazed at Hermione, and gave her a mocking look that said 'this-was-what-you-were-like.'

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

Amelia, looking very pleased with herself, turned the page on her own.

The next page was pink, with little baby things everywhere, like dummies and bottles. And in the middle of the page was a picture of a stressed Harry and a tired Hermione holding a beautiful baby girl, their first child.

She had black hair that stuck up in every direction, much like Harry's.

'Poor kid.'

The child was sleeping peacefully in the photo, Harry or Hermione giving her a light kiss on the forehead now and then.

Above the photo the name Lily was magically sparkling.

…

And so they next came across a page full of their baby children.

Each one taking their first steps.

Harry grinned, his eyes pricked with tears as the memories came flooding back to him.

He watched as baby Lily first walked out of his arms, took a few small steps, stumbled, the walked right into the open arms of an eager Hermione.

He saw a lone tear slide down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly.

He put his arms around Hermione's shoulders and kissed her temple.

Amelia squirmed at the change of positions, banging her little fists on the open book.

…

Soon they came across pictures of the family holiday.

All the kids had been there, except for Amelia, who was still inside a pregnant Hermione.

Two years ago the Potter's had taken a trip to beautiful Australia. To see the stunning Great Barrier Reef in all its beauty, Uluru: the great rock, the Sydney Harbor Bridge, the Sydney Opera House and to go see an AFL match.

They ended up going to a match where a team wearing gold and brown stripes versed a team with black and white stripes. They decided to support the gold and brown team, the Hawthorn Hawks. It took a while to understand it, but with some help from the friendly Aussie's they figured it out.

The players would kick and handball the ball to each other, trying to get it to the other end so their team can kick a goal. A goal is worth 6 points and a behind is worth 1 point. To score a goal, the player must kick the ball in-between two tall posts. On either side of the goal posts is another post, if the player kicks it between these two posts it is a behind. If a player catches the ball on the full and caught it more than 15 meters away from the kicker, it is called a mark and the player is given full possession of the ball until he disposes it. To tackle they can just grab them and bring them to the ground.

It is the major sport over there, everybody has a favourite club.

After the four 30 minute quarters were over, the end score was Hawthorn: 25 goals, 15 behinds, 160. Collingwood: 10 goals, 13 behinds, 73.

The favourite greeting over there being, "G'day mate! Did ya catch the footy match? What a beaut!"

…

The day Harry and Hermione moved into the house was next.

With all the inheritance money he had been given from his parents, he was able to buy a huge house out in the woodland of Godric's Hollow.

The house was beautiful, the broad garden lush with vibrant flowers, the pool out the back, the striking cherry blossom trees out the front, just everything was magical.

A photo Harry stood out the front of his new house, his arm wrapped around a photo Hermione, both waving and grinning incessantly.

…

Then followed pages of photos about, anything really.

Photos of Jane and Declan Granger, Harry's beloved parents-in-law and the kids' grandparents.

Of Ron's wedding to Luna Lovegood, little Lily and James could be seen in the background too. Ron and Luna had three children, Harvey, Jason and Heather. All three of them good friends with the Potter kids.

Some of the children's first ride on the Hogwart's Express. Their faces shining with happiness, waving to their parents as the train left the station.

Photos of the kids' birthdays, of Harry and Hermione, of family outings and so on.

…

Towards the end of the book, they came across a picture of Harry, Hermione and all their children.

First was

"Lily!" said Amelia. Lily is currently in her 6th year at Hogwarts. The first day she rode on the Hogwart's Express she was so nervous, and Hermione fretting over her didn't help. She was sorted into Gryffindor, just like her parents.

She's now Head Girl and a chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

Then,

"James," who came a just a year after Lily, and is now currently studying upstairs for his O.W.L.s.

He was the second Potter child to be sorted in to Gryffindor.

He's the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Seeker, just like his father.

The 13-year-old triplets, "Bella, Sophia and Alexis."

Bella and Sophia being the first Potter children to be sorted into Ravenclaw, and got teased from their siblings for it too!

The two are chasers for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team.

"Benjamin," currently in his 2nd year and loving it, and showing intelligence far beyond his level too.

"Lachlan," who is in his first year at Hogwarts and is the third Potter to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Jayden." A wild 9-year-old, with big brown eyes and brown ringlets dangling heartily over his face. No matter what they say, he refuses to cut it.

"Jasmine." Possibly the most gorgeous 8-year-old girl you will very see. Her sleek black hair and bright green eyes make it almost impossible to ignore her requests.

The twins, "Keira and Evelyn." Shy 6-year-olds that tend to keep to themselves, to them, their mother is the most important thing in the world.

The next set of twins, "Beau and Alex."

Then the second youngest, "Tyler." A little 3-year-old tike, that loves nothing more than to go flying with his dad and the golden snitch.

And "ME!" Amelia shouted, clapping her hands again with joy.

…

The warm spring breeze picked up again, cherry blossom petals fluttering with the drift, lulling them.

Soon Harry Potter was asleep, his wife and daughter curled up beside him, wonderful thoughts and dreams of his amazing life swirling through his head.

A smile never leaving his face.

…

The End

…

Thanx for reading every1!

Please review, cauz if ya did or didn't like it, I'd like to know!

But go easy, I'm only young.

Incase ya wondering, I'm Australian, so ya'll probably not know what I'm yapping on about.

Go Hawks!!


End file.
